


Thunderstorm

by Nejijjeoro



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot, Short Story, reader - Freeform, sadness and screams, tears and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejijjeoro/pseuds/Nejijjeoro
Summary: Imagine, you're Ivar's wife and you're with child, but...





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, the scene were Ragnar and Ivar are drowing have really inspired me to write this one-shot. Storm, Ivar’s screams, and Aslaug’s pain..   
> I’m sorry if there some mistakes, english is not my first langage. I have done my best, so I hope you will enjoy !

The thunder were roaring. The tears of the clouds flowed over the plains and the lightnings crashed on the forests. Your hands were shaking, your cheeks flooded with tears of pain. Your bare feets repel the furs that covered you. Your shoulder was bare, your hair tied in braids. Your night dress was smudged, stained with your blood. Your trembling fingers wented up the hem, and your eyes watered with tears saw your bloody thighs.

Your eyes fell on the arm that hugged your hips. His fingers mingled with the folds of your shirt in his sleep. Your heart was pounding, and your stomach knotted painfully. The lightning were screaming. His eyelids fluttered, then his eyes fell on your thighs. His brows furrowed.

He saw his fingers, covered with blood. His eyes widened, then he straightened up. Your lips were bathed in tears, while your chin was shaking. He detested the tears that furrowed your cheeks.

 **«Leave..»**  you whispered, your hand on his cheek. The storm craked in the dark sky, but you were sure it was not the sky, but your heart that had just broken.  **«Leave, Ivar…»**

His fingers tangled in your wet locks, his forehead on yours.  **«I’m not leaving, no.»**  He began to caress your temples, but you bugged him, in vain.  **«I don’t want to leave, not now.»**

 **«But I don’t want you to see me like this..»** you sobbed. His blues eyes, his magnificent blues eyes, encounter yours. 

**«I have promised I will be here, for the rest of my life.»** _he whispered, and you can felt his breath on your wet cheeks._ **«So I will not leave now.»**

**«I’m loosing my child, my poor baby.. !»**

Your nightdress crumpled between your fingers. Your heart was tightening. Your breath was heavy, just like your body. Just like the pieces of your heart, your hurted heart. You felt so shameful. And yours tears where like rivers of salt water that gnawed your skin, until devoured your bones. But Ivar straightened your chin towards him, and you noticed at that moment only that his eyes were misted with tears. 

 **«It’s not only your child, it’s also my child.»** he murmured. **«Our child.»**

 **«But the Gods… The Gods don’t want to see our child born..»**  you sobbed, letting your head fall back against the headboard. And soon, your cries filled the room, in anger to the Gods who had taken you your child. Ivar leaned over you and kissed your forehead.

**«The Gods have taken us this child, but will give us many, many more.»**

Your hands caressed his cheeks, your eyes in his. This pain was so hard to handle.  **«I will give you sons and daughters, as much as I can.»**

His lips stretched in a smile tinged with sadness, but his thumb wiped tears under your eyes. 

 **«Don’t worry, Ást, I will give you sons, daughters, as much as you want.»** Ivar whispered in your ear before he kissed your temple. **«I promise.»**

 **«E** **k elska þik.** **»**  you answered. 

**«Ek elska þik, wife of mine.»**

 

**Author's Note:**

> «Ást» mean «Love»  
> «Ek elska þik» mean «I love you»


End file.
